Old and New Baba Yaga
by Evumeimei0815
Summary: Retelling of the evil villain from the Russian fairy tail : Vasilisa the Beautiful. Read the back story of why Baba Yaga is the scary witch that everyone see. Was she always evil?
1. Chapter 1

Baba Yaga is what they call me. I am a witch that lives in a house on chicken feet. But where did they ever get the idea of chicken feet is still a mystery to me. If you take a look at my house, it is not even standing on stilts. It is regular house that stands on the outskirt of town.

Let me start by giving you a tour of my small home. When you walk to the edge of the forest, you will see my home to your right. However you don't get to my house just yet. First thing you see is a white gate with a rising sun on it. I like to see that gate as a welcome mat. You should know that a rising sun means dawn and a new life, unless a little symbolism and spirituality isn't taught in school anymore. Heavens, what do they teach in the red buildings called school.

Anyway, continue your path through the gate, you will see many different colored flowers, but make sure you don't step out of the path or there could be some problems. I like to arrange my flower based on color and family. To your left, there are the multicolor rose bushes ranging from red, pink, white to orange and even fuchsia. In the mixture of these rosebushes is a field of violets. Looking still on the left side, toward the gates, you will find morning glory grown there in blue, purple and indigo. On your right side, there would be a more mixture of brighter colors, with white lily, red, orange and yellow tulips, and sunshine yellow daffodils. Ah! I shouldn't tell you everything. It would ruin the mystery of beauty that I planted in this garden. It was a joy having mothers and their children walk along the paths and mingle among these flowers. But now… Let's not keep you in the hot sun much longer.

Continue to walk along the path. The sun would continue to rise and when it reaches its peak, you would come to face with a red gate of a bright sun drawn on it. Don't touch that gate, as it can be really hot. Please pull on the string to open it. Don't forget to close it! I require that all my gates remain close.

As you walk pass the "noon" gate, you will find a vegetable field on both the left and right side. I warn you now: don't eat the vegetables. Don't even pick my fruits; I will know. Continue down this path fast because I don't want you to get burned by the afternoon sun.

As the day get cooler and the sky darker, you will come face to face with a tall black gate. Instead of the sun, it has the moon. Open the gate as quietly as possible and you will approach my front door step. There is nothing much I can describe about this place. Since it is dark outside, I had set up lanterns that lead you to my front door.

My house, even if you can't really see it in the dark, is a one-story cottage. It has a thatch roof. There are vines that grow on the stone wall that reaches up to the roof. So back to the idea of me living in a house on chicken legs is crazy. Maybe it was that little boy who spread these rumors or maybe it was that little girl with her mother's blessing.

Wait, the little girl had come after the rumor spread. So it must be that little troublesome boy. Vanna was his name. Ah yes! I remember that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forgot the declaimer in the last chapter...**

**Declaimer: I don't not own the story of "Vasilisa the Beautiful" but I do own the boy Vanna. **

**So here is the next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vanna

It was 50 years ago. I was working in my morning garden, my name for the flower garden. Then, a little boy, too small for his clothes, looked at me through the gates with big, black eyes. He was dressed in a worn out plaid shirt with long tan baggy pants. He had a short black hair that hung just above his eyes.

"Would you like to come in?"

He gave me a slight nod. I walked over and opened the gate for him. He peeked into the garden and stare for a good 5 minute before walking in. I closed the gates and stood behind him. I watch him turned his head to the left and to the right. "Do you like the flowers?"

He shook his head.

"Do you like the colors?"

He shook his head again.

"Would you like to pick one of the flower?"

More head shaking.

"Why don't you come into my house and then we can introduce ourselves."

He reached out and took the edge of my basket without look at me. I lead him down the path to the noon gate and then toward the night gate. As we walk down the path he never look in front or at me, only to the left side of the garden. It wasn't until it got dark and we reach the night gate when he looked toward my house. The lantern already glowing and I lead him inside.

"Why don't you sit over there and I'll get you some hot tea and cookies."

He nodded his head and sat down. I went into the kitchen to put down my basket.

* * *

**A/N: Mysterious Boy Vanna. Well, he has a reason... I hope. Next chapter would be told in the point of view of Vanna. Now we can get into his head. YAY!**

**Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let get into the mind of the boy Vanna. Even though I am the author, I still wonder what would Vanna do next.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vanna's POV

I sat at her table, watching her move through the kitchen.

"She is great! The kindest person you will ever meet!"

"She helped me so much!"

The voices of the villagers ring through my head. _I guess she is nice. Or she is naïve, letting a complete stranger into her house._

"Have you seen her garden? It is amazing."

"Her flowers seem to flourished. How is she able to get her flowers to grow like that?"

"I wish I can get my poppies to grow like hers."

_What is so special about some flowers? All I saw are flowers with spikes on them. And the colors are so dark it is like the night it self. How can anyone even get close to them?_

"Have you taste her vegetables?"

"Fresh, juicy and sweet. Best vegetables I have ever tasted!"

_Vegetables! Ha! These villagers can't even grow their own food. Of course they can't tell the difference between good vegetables! Unlike…_

"Here you go." She set down a plate of cookies and tea.

_Cookies! I am already twelve. I am not a kid no more!_ I took the cup of tea and hold it close to my face. The sweet smell of hit my nose. _At least her tea smells good. _

"How is the tea?"

"It is good"

The woman laughed. I looked up from my tea and stared at her.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would speak with me. I didn't know what to expect since you didn't say anything as we walk to the house."

I couldn't utter a sound. _Did she really think that I couldn't speak? Did you even realize that all you asked were yes and no questions? _After the woman finally stopped laughing, she took a sip of her tea.

"How about we start over? My name is Marigold, and your is?"

_Start over? We never even talk to each other before this! And Marigold what kind of name is that? _"Vanna."

"It is very nice to meet you Vanna. So is there a reason for visiting me?"

_Yes, for payback to what you have done to my family. You selfish woman who took over my family business!_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is that. Now you know why Vanna was very quiet, or at least what he has to say. Who knows what will Vanna do next. ;)**

**Until Next time~**

**PS: We figure out the "woman" name. No it is not Baba Yaga for 2 reasons:**

**1. I want the name "Baba Yaga" to be given to her by other people. **

**2. The name "Baba Yaga" have such bad connotation and Marigold is not that evil... I think ... I hope.**

**Well, I done with this chapter. Bye guys. And remember to review. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Marigold POV's**

Vanna sat there without speaking a single word. I wonder if I did anything wrong.

"You don't have to answer that. I know it is quite late. Why don't you spend the night here and go back to your family in the morning?"

Vanna nodded. He put down his cup. I noticed he didn't take a sip of the tea. But I didn't think that it would be wise to question him. After all I like to keep my company right at home. I took away the food and brought it back into the kitchen. As I was clearing up the kitchen, Vanna got up and was looking around the house.

"Be careful with that oven! It can get really hot. And since I just bake the cookies, don't get too close to it."

Vanna stared at my oven for a while before looking away. I wonder why he is over here. I have to think he might need help but I don't think that he would be able to tell me tonight.

"Vanna." I called to him. "You can stay here for tonight."

* * *

**Vanna's POV's**

I lay in bed staring up at the celling. The large oven keeps coming back into my head. A large black oven full of more meat the better. The black gate of the moon flashes back into my head. I never heard anyone mention that gate. The pitch black gate that separate her house from the garden. I need to ask these people.

"Vanna!"

A woman's voice woke me up. _Where am I? Oh I at that woman's house! That naïve woman that let me spend the night here._I walk outside and saw her standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well."

I gave her a slight nod.

"Would you like any breakfast?"

I shook my head. I want to get out of here as fast as I can. I moved closer to the door.

"Are you sure? I'm making some pancakes."

I shook my head again. I opened the front door and ran. I didn't look back to see if she followed me. But I keep imagining her laughter and she chasing after me.


End file.
